Cambio de Parejas, Piña y Palomitas
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Misaki esta cansado de que Akihiko lo compare con su hermano Mayor Takahiro. Nowaki cree que Hiroki es muy malo con el. Akihiko y Hiroki creen que sus parejas solamente exageran asi que, desidieron intercambiar parejas. La supervivencia del mas apto ganara este reto, e Isaka sera el mediador ¿que problemas habra?
1. Chapter 1

_CAMBIO DE PAREJAS, PIÑA Y PALOMITAS._

Capítulo 1: Desayuno y Palomitas con Chile.

¿Alguna vez no haz querido cambiar a alguna persona, solo por un tiempo, para demostrar que está mal, y tu estas en lo correcto?, Bueno, Eso hicieron esta vez.

Nadie es perfecto, pero hay veces que esas imperfecciones llegan a un límite extremo.

Todo comenzó una mañana en el departamento Usami. Como todos los días, Misaki preparaba el desayuno antes de irse a la escuela. Se sentaron a desayunar… De pronto Akihiko alzo la ceja de manera reprobatoria, Misaki le miro y dando un suspiro dijo:

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, solo que-Hizo una pausa Akihiko antes de agregar-Siento que tú cocina va empeorando cada vez más.

-¿¡Que!?-Protesto Misaki- ¿¡Lo dice quien ni siquiera sabe calentar agua para un café!?

-Cálmate… No es para tanto… Solo digo que... Takahiro haría un mejor trabajo-Sonrió Akihiko-.

Misaki frunció el ceño, y después camino a la cocina y desde ahí le dijo sonriendo:

-Sabes, Usagi-san Creo que tienes razón…. Nii-chan haría un mejor trabajo que yo atendiéndote –lanzándole un huevo- ¡Pues ve y dile que venga y te haga el desayuno!-.

-Cálmate Misaki era solo una opinión-Dijo Akihiko cubriéndose la cara con el brazo-.

-¡Estoy harto de que me compares con mi hermano!-. Añadió el joven castaño muy molesto.

Unas horas más tarde… En una oficina se encuentran Isaka-san y Asahina anotando velozmente todo en una libreta, se nota la rapidez con la que las letras aparecen y después de dar una pequeña pausa, Isaka-san baja el lápiz y mira a sus interlocutores.

-Entonces Chibi-tan…-dice mirando al castaño- Esa es la razón por la cual quieres que yo sea el testigo de este cambio de parejas…. Interesante…. –sonríe y después mirando a la segunda persona dice- Y tú por lo que veo tienes problemas con el carácter de Kamijou-kun ¿verdad? ¡No me sorprende! Desde que íbamos a la escuela, Kamijou tenía ese temperamento…. Anda cuéntame todo desde el principio.

El joven Nowaki suspira y comienza:

-Hiro-san y yo solemos ver películas cada que tenemos tiempo…. El problema no es el tipo de películas que vemos… Eso me tiene totalmente sin cuidado. El problema es… Las palomitas de maíz.

Todos en coro repiten "¿Palomitas de Maíz?", a la vez que dirigen una mirada confundida al joven pelinegro. El pelinegro asciende con la cabeza y comienza el relato:

Flash Back

_Bueno… No es que me moleste el hecho de hacer las palomitas de maíz, el problema viene después de hacerlas. Cada que vemos películas le pregunto a Hiro-san si quiere que le haga palomitas de maíz, pero él siempre dice que no, así que solo hago palomitas de maíz para mí. _

_-¿Quién crees que sea el asesino? yo para hacer una buena conversación de la película._

_-Es el payaso… Con esta es la cuarta vez que veo esta película.-Dice Hiro-san comiendo de __mis__ palomitas._

_-¡Hiro-san, no era necesario que me dijeras el final!-._

_-Tú me preguntaste… además cállate que ya va en la mejor Hiro-san comiendo otra vez de __MIS__ palomitas._

_-Hi-Hiro-san… yo no soy egoísta pero ¿Por qué estas comiendo de mis cosas? Yo por eso te pregunte si querías palomitas-. Digo yo._

_Y en serio yo no soy egoísta…. Pero por eso siempre le pregunto si quiere palomitas antes de que yo me siente a ver la película. Pero como siempre él me dice que "no" y al final termina comiéndose mis palomitas él solo._

_-Bueno… perdóname Nowaki…. Pero es que hace un momento en serio no se me antojaban pero ahorita si… ¿Puedes ir a hacerme unas?-._

_-Pe-Pero… Hiro-san-. Digo yo. Pero como siempre soy totalmente vulnerable a Hiro-san… no me gustaría que se enoje conmigo por unas simples palomitas de maíz-Está bien, ya vuelvo-. Sonrió yo y me dirijo a la cocina-._

_-Espera Nowaki ¿Pueden ser de esas palomitas que tienen caramelo fundido?... No, mejor no, mejor que sean de esas palomitas que tienen picante ¿sí?-._

_No tengo más opción y me voy a hacer sus palomitas de maíz. Lo malo de esto es que siempre se repite… Una y otra vez._

Fin de Flash Back.

Isaka-san sonríe y después dice:

-Está bien, seré su testigo, solo que quede claro, serán mis conejillos de Indias, porque, sinceramente, más que una competencia, veo esto como un buen experimento-. Concluye Isaka.

-¿Experimento? ¿Por qué?- Mira Nowaki confundido a Isaka.

-Porque es posible que este tipo de cambio brusco de relaciones deje secuelas que se vean reflejadas con la verdadera pareja, lo cual significa que la mente humana no está hecha para cambiar repentinamente de algo. Así que lo más probable es que, después de esto, gane quien gane, todos tendremos un posible trastorno que para su cura se necesitara de ayuda profesional.-Contesta Misaki.

Todos le miran sorprendidos, el joven castaño se sonroja sorprendido y dice:

-¿Y-Yo dije eso?-.

-¡Sí!-Le sonríe Nowaki.-Misaki-kun eres muy listo, me agrada ser tu pareja-.

Isaka sonríe y le susurra a Asahina:

-Lo que dijo Chibi-tan anótalo y haz que parezca como si yo lo hubiera dicho-.

Asahina sonríe y lo anota.

Más tarde en el departamento de Hiroki están Akihiko y el en el sofá sentados tomando café.

-Akihiko debemos pensar en algo para demostrar que tú y yo somos la mejor pareja… Y hacer que Nowaki coma Hiroki pensativo.

-No tengo ideas Akihiko.

-¡Yo sí! –Sonríe Hiroki- Mira este es el plan: Cada vez que estemos cerca de Nowaki y Takahashi nos reiremos mucho, así pensaran que estamos felices, y la estamos pasando muy bien.

-Me agrada tu idea Hiroki….-Sonríe Akihiko.

Ambos se miran y se estrechan las manos.

-¡El paso número uno… está listo! dicen los dos sonriendo.

Ellos se llevan bien desde muy pequeños, así que puede ser que ellos ganen en este cambio de parejas ¿Qué pasara con Nowaki y Misaki? Se llevaran mejor de lo que piensan… ¿O ni siquiera tienen cosas en común?

Continuara…

Capítulo 2: Tomarse las manos después de la pizza con piña.


	2. Chapter 2 Tomarse las manos

Capítulo 2: Tomarse las manos después de la Pizza con piña

El cielo es azul, puro, cristalino, las nubes se mueven lentamente al compás del viento…. Y el silencio entre Nowaki y Misaki es casi tan profundo como el azul de ese cielo. Ambos están sentados en una banca a las a fueras de la editorial Marukawa. ¿Tema de conversación? Bueno ambos asistían a la universidad…. Aunque Nowaki en medicina y Misaki en economía ¿Podía surgir un tema de conversación?

-¿Y…? –Interrumpió Nowaki aquel silencio profundo y un tanto macabro- ¿Te gusta… la pizza?

-¡me encanta!- Agrego Misaki.

"¡Al fin!" Pensaron los dos.

-¿En serio? A Mí también- Sonríe Nowaki feliz. Había dado justo en el blanco para romper aquel silencio terrible.

-¡La mejor pizza que puede haber en el mundo es la que tiene queso fundido en la orilla- Sonrió Misaki entusiasmado.

-A mí me gusta la pizza con piña.- Sonrió Nowaki con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Estás loco? Eso sabe horrible.-Dice Misaki haciendo un puchero.

-Si… Creo que tienes razón… tampoco me gusta la piña en forma de coctel.-Dice Nowaki tratando de no terminar la conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eso es muy delicioso.

En menos de lo que esperaban, la conversación había terminado. Misaki inflo las mejillas, quería encontrar un buen tema de conversación, Nowaki se rasca la nuca… Él también quiere encontrar un tema de conversación…

-Me gusta la piña con sal y limón-. Dice Misaki de repente con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿En serio? A mí también. Solía comerla todo el tiempo- Dice Nowaki alegrándose- Pero, a Hiro-san no le gusta que coma la piña así porque a él se le antoja, pero no puede comerla porque se le irrita la lengua.

-Pues yo no soy Kamijou sensei y comeremos piña hasta hartarnos.

Ambos se sonríen. Realmente querían demostrar que ellos eran la mejor pareja. En ese instante llegaron Akihiko y Hiroki tomados de la mano y riéndose escandalosamente.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen?-Sonríe Hiroki

Nowaki les mira y toma de la mano a Misaki.

-Ya sabes Hiro-san, aquí estamos Misaki-kun y yo hablando de cosas muy interesantes.

Misaki le mira con un leve sonrojo y después le susurra a Nowaki

-No me gusta que me tomen de la mano después de la pizza con piña.

Nowaki reacciona rápido y le suelta la mano.

-¿en serio? A mi parecer no tienen mucho en común. Ni siquiera parecen una pareja, no están tomados de la mano como Akihiko y yo.

-Lo que pasa es que a Misaki-kun no le gusta que le tomen la mano después de la pizza con piña.- Dice Nowaki para defenderse…

-¿En serio? Yo creo que eso te lo acaba de decir-. Dice Akihiko sonriendo.

-No, para nada. Además a Misaki-kun y a mí nos encanta la piña con limón y sal ¡Como esa que no me dejas comer!- Dice Nowaki resaltando la última parte.

-Ay si Nowaki no te vayas a morir por no comer tu piña con limón y grita Hiroki.

-Para su información, Kamijou sensei… Nowa… y yo nos llevamos bastante bien y tenemos muchísimas cosas en común. –Dice Misaki rodeando la espalda de Nowaki con un abrazo.

-¿Co-Como le dijiste?-Dice Akihiko tratando de no ponerse celoso.

-No…Nowa… así le diré de cariño ¿Algún problema?-Dice Misaki tratando de no vacilar.

-No, no hay ningún problema. Solo que "Nowa" se oye como a nombre de perro-Dice Akihiko sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-Ríe Hiroki escandalosamente.

Akihiko y Hiroki se ríen escandalosamente, Misaki frunce el ceño y sin pensarlo grita:

-¡Al menos yo no hago un berrinche cuando no me hacen mis palomitas de maíz con chile!-.

Hiroki se calla y le tapa la boca a Akihiko, dirige una mirada matadora a Nowaki y grita:

-¡No puede ser que ya hayas ido de chismoso Nowaki! ¡Ne-ni-ta! ¡Chillona!

Nowaki y Misaki se levantan molestos y se van del lugar. Hiroki se cruza de brazos y Akihiko le mira.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea Hiroki?- Le pregunta Akihiko al castaño.

-No, por ahora no.-Dice el castaño dando un suspiro-Pero pronto se me ocurrirá algo.

¿Quién ganara? O peor aún ¿Quién sobrevivirá?

Capítulo 3: Sin acción no hay reacción

Misaki SP Yaoi Boy: Perdón por retrasarme tanto! T_T Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer entre un dounjinshi de Inazuma Eleven y un manga Yaoi de mi propia creación a penas y tengo tiempo de respirar…


	3. Chapter 3 un experimento sin reaccion

Capitulo 3: Experimento sin reacción. (Final)

Las horas transcurren, Isaka-san se muestra alegre aunque algo preocupado. Asahina se encuentra ocupado editando unas cosas, Isaka lo mira y dice

-¿Pero, qué pasa? Nadie ha llegado a decir algo sobre su cambio de parejas… Así no hay ninguna reacción sobre este experimento Asahina.-Dice Isaka-san asomándose en la ventana.

-Te tengo malas noticias, Isaka-san todo el mundo está contento-. Dice Asahina sin dejar de escribir en la computadora.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? Si hace unas horas todo el mundo se odiaba…. ¡Rayos maldita felicidad! Yo esperaba que se odiaran, se pelearan, unos golpes no estarían de más. Así no sirve de nada.-Dice Isaka rompiendo unas hojas de papel.

-Ya lo sé Isaka-san pero todo mundo está feliz con su pareja nueva.

-No, Asahina… La felicidad es mala para este experimento… -Dice Isaka poniéndose casi histérico.

-¿Cómo una peste?-Dice Asahina mirando a Isaka.

-Por favor Asahina, cuéntame lo que está pasando, para solucionarlo.-Dice Isaka sentándose frente a Asahina.

-Pues veras… Kusama-san y Misaki-kun son los más felices con este cambio de parejas: Misaki-kun le cuenta todas las fantasías sexuales que Akihiko-san le pide, y como comprenderás, Kusama-san se mantiene entretenido, tomando notas…-Comenta Asahina.

-Rayos… creí que ellos serían los primeros…. Chibi-tan tenía que abrir la boca…. Pero ¿Qué me dices de Akihiko? El seguro es el más infeliz… Dime que si, por favor.-Dice Isaka con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

-No, corrección Akihiko es el más feliz del mundo. El malvado de Hiro-kun le da pros de Takahiro y esas cosas, en pocas palabras lo "chantajea". Akihiko le cumple todos sus caprichos y él le dice "¿Qué te parece si el domingo vamos los tres a tomar un trago?, Vamos a ver esta película porque es una de las favoritas de Takahiro".-Concluye Asahina.

-¡Debemos hacer algo para que el experimento funcione!-Grita Isaka- La felicidad es basura!

¡Es aburrida!-Dice Isaka al borde del pánico.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer? Todos tienen un concepto único y perfecto de su nueva pareja.

Los ojos de Isaka se iluminan, tiene una idea.

-Eso es…. Escúchame Asahina, lo que debemos hacer es mostrarle a cada uno de ellos los testimonios que grabamos de lo que su nueva pareja dicen o piensan de ellos. Eso los va a hacer pedazos.

Más tarde los gritos se escuchan tras la puerta de la oficina de Isaka, él estaba sentado en su escritorio, tocan a la puerta, Asahina abre y entra Akihiko.

-Akihiko, amigo. ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!

-Ammm Isaka-san-dice Akihiko sentándose- ¿Qué está pasando allá a fuera? Se están diciendo unas cosas… tan horribles.-Dice Akihiko mirándole.

-La gente no sabe cómo lidiar con la verdad, se torna agresiva… Pero, yo estoy seguro de que tú eres muy maduro y que no te vas a enojar como los demás.-Responde Isaka.

-Sí, así es. Yo soy muy maduro.-Dice Akihiko encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Cómo te fue con tu cambio de pareja?- Pregunta Isaka sonriendo.

-Pues muy bien. Es que Hiroki si me comprende.

-Precisamente, queremos mostrarte algunas cosas que Hiro-kun dijo sobre ti.

En ese instante Asahina voltea la pantalla de la lap top dejando correr el siguiente video testimonial donde Hiroki decía lo siguiente:

-"Yo veo bastante mal a Akihiko. Porque se debe estar loco para pensar que una persona como Takahiro nunca se equivoca. Yo creo que Misaki-kun es muy valiente por aguantarle eso de Takahiro, y que el omelette y blah blah, blah. Pero creo que ya se cómo aprovecharme del… Digo… por su bien, para que se cure."-

Asahina hace parar el video, Akihiko suelta el cigarrillo, realmente estaba impresionado.

-Y bien Akihiko. ¿Qué harás? Serás reflexivo y analítico con esto que dijo Hiro-kun, o saldrás a pelearte justo como lo hicieron los demás.

Akihiko se levanta de la silla sin decir palabras, abre la puerta y grita "HI-RO-KI!"

Isaka y Asahina sonríen. El experimento dio resultado.

Al otro día, todos esperan los resultados ansiosos.

-Akihiko… ¿Quién crees que gane?-Dice Hiroki mirando al peligris.

-No lo sé, estoy loco, no deberías hablarle a alguien como yo. Háblale a mi mano.

-¡Akihiko no te enojes, ya te dije que lo que dije lo dije sin querer decir!-Dijo Hiroki mirándole.

-No, la mano.-Agrego a Hiroki sin mirarlo.

-Ya viste Usagi-san-Interrumpió Misaki- Yo soy muy inocente pero… AH PERDON…. Se me olvidaba que no soy tan inocente e ingenuo ¿verdad Nowaki? Soy todo lo contrario.-Dijo Misaki molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Pero…. Misaki-kun… Yo solo le conté lo de tus juegos a Isaka-san… -susurra- lo de tus 25 nuevas poses…

En ese instante Isaka y Asahina salen de la oficina, habían tardado mucho comentando los resultados… Isaka, se notaba que estaba nervioso…. Realmente todos eran pésimos a su manera, quería zafarse de eso… Si declaraba a Nowaki y Misaki como ganadores, tendría que soportar a Hiroki y que Akihiko o cumpliera con el plazo de los escritos. Pero si declaraba a Misaki Nowaki como los ganadores, tendría un enemigo mortal llamado Nowaki y Misaki no lo ayudaría más en convencer a Akihiko cuando se tratase de ir a fiestas de la editorial o algo así. ¿Qué debía hacer? De todas formas salía perdiendo.

En ese momento llega Onodera Ritsu, se acerca a Isaka para darle unos papeles a firmar cuando de pronto Isaka Grita:

-¡el ganador es Onodera y la planta de plástico del pasillo! Felicidades Onodera dame eso, tienes mi permiso para faltar el día que quieras ese es tu premio.

Dice empujando a Onodera, el joven castaño le mira confundido, pero no dice nada. Todos miran molestos a Isaka, Isaka sonríe y dice,

-Todo esto me lo deben agradecer a mí. A mi ingenio. A mi mente superior-.

-¿Te parece agradable que Akihiko me odie?-. Dice Hiroki molesto.

-O que todo mundo sepa lo que Usagi-san me obliga a hacer-Dice Misaki más molesto aun.

-Si no hubiera hecho eso, el experimento no hubiera servido. Se deben sacrificar cosas-. Dice Isaka sonriendo.

-Pues ahora tú pagaras…- Gritan los cuatro y comienzan a corretear a Isaka por todo el lugar.

Moraleja: …. Realmente no hay moraleja xD. Espero les haya gustado. Son muy pocos los fics que se me han ocurrido de Junjou Romántica, pero pronto subiré uno de Junjou Terrorista. Jejeje solo quiero que me lleguen ideas. Gracias por leer!


End file.
